The One Who Made Her Life Perfect Now Gone
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Noishe's best friend way back then was named Psicologo.They went through everything together.The whole story through his brother's eyes.
1. Prologue

**_CKHC: hi, it's me!! With-_**

**_Ferfrie D: It's me, waz up peeps?_**

**_CKHC: everyone should know the insane person standing right next to me._**

Ferfrie: Of course I'm insane, I don't suffer from it, I love every minute of it.

**_CKHC: … -face palm- just do disclaimer._**

**_Ferfrie: Why do people try to cut me off when I was getting to the good part?_**

**_CKHC: -sigh- just do it_**

**_Ferfrie: alright!! okay, WE don't own anything. Nya-nya_**

**_CKHC: Chapter 1: Symphonia's Birth_**

**_____**

Kirei stared at the place around her. Space was beautiful. It was pretty … stars here and there …. Her sister, Kokoro, had gone to explore out in space, Kirei being the youngest of the two, ½ second younger, had to stay behind while she went. She didn't like it one bit. Though, the stars were pretty.

Kirei was looked like the exact replica of her sister. She wore brown boots with blue parts on them, long white socks that ended when the boot did, which was not even in the middle of shins, like two inches below. Anyway, she wore a dress like item that went to her thighs. Small light bluish-purple ruffles that covered her blue shorts the ruffled were tied with the shirt by a purple ribbon. The shirt itself was bluish-purple with blue trimmings. Around the neck of shirt, and hers as well, was a brown scarf like item except it was not wrapped. The scarf-ish thing looked more like a square. Anyway, on a strand of her hair, close to her face, a little blue band to keep that hair together.

Kirei didn't mind looking exactly like her sister. It made her feel proud. They had been in Space for a long time now, two years. It was only them two. Only them. Kirei was troubled by it often. That day was the change of everything for them as she sat there, thinking.

*This place is beautiful … but … me and Kokoro are the only ones living here … I wish … there would be others like us … male friends and female friends … we could make our own words. Languages! Even cultures. … if only we could have … someone to befriend. ….*

"Kirei? Sister?" Kirei turned to see her sister, Kokoro. Kokoro had a somewhat different taste than her. more kinder … more smarter and the eldest. Kirei was the youngest, very rash, hardheaded and rarely thought of where she jumped before she looked.

Kokoro was also dressed differently than she was. Kokoro had a pinkish dress that was connected to a large white scarf that was tied with pink ribbons. Her dress was more of a tunic, having a loose turtleneck, but the sleeves were short. her dress went to her thighs and she had a pink skirtish shorts on. On her hands were pink fingerless gloves (if you've noticed, she wears pink –Ferfrie Get out of the story! – CKHC you don't have to smack me!! -Ferfrie) and in Kokoro's hands, was a large staff, a blue like orb at top and a large pole after it, connected by the purest gold. (forgot her shoes! –CKHC oh fooey! they're brown with a bit of pink on them but she had purplish pink socks! happy? – Ferfrie yes, actually, I am – CKHC I noticed. -Ferfrie)

"Yes, Kokory?"

(holy crap! did your sister who has no life scream girlie like? – Ferfrie … maybe … but yeah, only when she's angry, she's the girliest thing in history. – CKHC I think I noticed that too …. holy crap that cat scared me! man, how come at your house, every thing takes me by surprise? – Ferfrie JUST GET OUT OF THE STORY!!!!! –CKHC)

"Is something wrong?"

"… no … I was just thinking … why aren't there more of us?"

"… ah." Kokoro nodded as she took to stand next to her sister. "Well I have thought of that too."

"Then why?"

"… if we were to do that, … what if someone wanted our power for their own?"

Kirei stared at her sister … it was very possible it was very possible for others like them to greed, to desire for their power.

(Your cousin is racist. – Ferfrie … you have no idea. – CKHC he has a squeaky voice. … like Alvin and the Chipmunks … he looks like a tall and … has no muscle at all. lazy, useless piece of curd making fun of ME I'll go kick his butt. do I have your permission? – Ferfrie … yes … but how many times have I told you … GET. OUT. OF. THE. STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – CKHC)

"But can't we control how they act?"

"Wouldn't you want to live in peace … away from others?"

"Of course but have our own kind, we've those on Earth, they can only live off air, we learned that Space has no air. But we can make more of us. We can breathe here. Everyone on the Hyrulian World can breathe with air but not space. Everyone on the Marion World can too. Sonic World, Digi World, Earth, Pokemonion World. They all can breathe … just not see each other but we can. We can make more of us."

"Depends how much."

"We can make 11 more. Humans like in the Earth, animals, monsters like in the Hyrulian World, we can make those beautiful seas, beautiful lands everything. We can make all of that! Kokory, we have that power to do so! All we need to make it is each other sis. There are powers that we have."

Kokoro sighed as she looked at her sister's bright brown eyes, her own eyes. "Kirei. It's not fair for elves or others if just make humans."

"So we can make others. We can make them. I want to make friends. But it's hard … to make friends like us Spirits when we have no place."

"I understand that. I know we don't have a place. …. I was visiting the Smash World … I admit …" Kokoro said as she brushed past her sister. "I did want a world. To think how beautiful it would be. I wanted it too. So badly. I agree … a world would be our place."

(I get distracted easily – faints- - Ferfrie –holding a pan and looking like a killer- How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You?! Keep Your Mouth Shut!!! – CKHC)

Kirei beamed at her sister. "Does that mean?!"

Kokoro paused for minutes. She stared out into the dark pool of nothingness. Kirei waited eagerly, hoping and wishing. Kokoro finally turned and looked her sister in the eye.

"Yes … but I have done the calculation. … we only have one try. … if so, if we succeed, we would be turned into a different form till ten years. … do still want to try?"

"Of course!"

"Then … the first words that come to your head." Kokoro walked forth, she took out the Eternal Wand. Kirei stared at it, it was pure gold, the handle was black pure onyx. Carved with a dolphin sign on it, it was entwined with a grand lynx.

Kirei finally took out her weapon, the Eternal Bind, A gold tip followed by three feet of black then a gold handle that was about a good nine inches followed up by two feet of black then the foot long gold dragon and wolf.

"The World we always hoped. Lush and pure waters." Kokoro murmured as she connected her wand with Kirei's staff.

"Green and colorful meadows, blue skies, wondrous creatures."

"Beautiful lands, beautiful plants. Kind souls."

"Never hit by greed … till we leave."

Light engulfed to two sisters, neither wailed, screamed or made any sound. Instead, both embraced each other. The light grew, forming blue and green ….

Symphonia was born.

___

**_CKHC: Finally. -looks over at fainted Ferfrie- I'll call Ace. ACE!!!_**

**_Ace: Yo?_**

**_CKHC: Wake her up._**

**_Ace: … uh, sure. -hits Ferfrie hard we a cane-_**

**_Ferfrie: HOLY CRAP! THAT HURT!!!_**

**_Ace: Ouch. Bye._**

**_CKHC: Okay, so, this is a warning for all of you, you can not put_**

**_-THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER AS FERFRIE D.!_**

**_-THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER AS CRUXIS' KINGDOM HEART CHERUBIM!_**

**_Ferfrie: We worked on it together. It's going on both of ours but the rest of the chapters are different chapters and stories._**

**_Look for Ferfrie D. to get Noishe the Elemental Protozoan of Wind story. It'll be called:_**

**_A Life Taken From Him By Greed_**

**_Look for Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim to get Psicologo the Elemental Protozoan of Psychic story. It'll be called:_**

**_One Who Made Her Life Perfect Now Gone._**

**_CKHC: Yep. Thank you for reading our story._**

**_Ferfrie D.: Ay, you whose reading this piece of crap, review. Ciao._**


	2. A Death Unanticipated For

Me: Wow, so you got ticked off with your staff members?

Ferfrie: They suck. Kratos and the others that didn't ** me off went home so pretty much. - oh Hello fellow Fanfictioners!

Me: Oh we're starting, I didn't even know.

Ferfrie: I thought so too, I was like whoa!

Me: Sorry but my OCs went skiing in Fontana so Ferfrie D came by and she decided to join me for the beginning of One Who Made Her Life Perfect

Now Gone. And this is the story of Psicologo the Psychic Protozoan.

Ferfrie: AKA, Noishe's best friend besides Tierra. Reason as to WHY CKHC couldn't be in for the beginning of A Life Taken From Him By Greed, is because she was having fun in the rain.

Me: So true. I don't own anything.

Ferfrie: I don't know if you do this in your stories or stuff like that, sure I read the stories you've made but I hit my head when I fell off the bed this morning so do you do Chapter 1 or so on?

Me: I don't think so.

Ferfrie: Well Kewi-

Me: What's that? My name's not that.

Ferfrie: Kewi is my new word these days. Kewi is not said KIWI but KEAWIE but for short Kewi.

Me: What's it mean?

Ferfrie: Means several things: Yay, friend, idiot, I-kick-your-a-double-s, shut it, sucker!, loser, sista, and so much more.

Me: O.O oh yeah, do you know what this means? 8P?

Ferfrie: Oh, that icon, it's technically when you stick your tongue out and with a 'whatever' look or something like that. Me have no idea. I heard you deleted your OC Luke. The Duplicate of Zelos, true?

Me: Yes, and everyone is happy about it.

Ferfrie: Ohz. … that's another of my words, anyway! Chapter 1: A Death Unanticipated For

Me: It makes it sound like it's the final.

Ferfrie: Nah. Just keep reading Fanfictioner.

Kirei and Kokoro woke up in a strange cave. It was big, large even. So many chambers. Kirei stood up and found it weird.

"Kokory. … why is everything so big?" Kirei asked at random as she spotted a pond. It was beautiful, green grass was the flooring in the room, very pretty. Flowers grew here and there. In one area, was a large tree where there was a vine swing. However, in a farther area, a lava pit was seen, fire was tame at the time. In another was a light lit place, whilst in another part was dark. There was a meter long patch of land that was not grass, another part was windy. Then near the pond was a purple, electrifying area. In three other areas were just shining light. Truth to be hold, it was the most beautiful place, much better than any other they have seen.

Kokoro swiveled around and took a good look.

"Didn't I tell you Kirei? Our magic was diminished in order to make Symphonia. Therefore-" Kokoro staid as she stood up.

"We turned into midgets?" Kirei asked as she examined herself in the pond.

"In a nutshell." Kokoro nodded.

"Cool. Are we going to make new friends?" Kirei turned with a smile to her sister. "Live in your imagination and future, not your history. And you'll be alright. We need to make friends remember." Kirei beamed as she warped to be right in front of her sister, slightly floating. Kokoro chuckled and nodded. There was sudden noise that both girls turned to see the particular places going wild.

"What's happening?" Kirei asked curiously as she warped over to check them each other. Kokoro doing the same and as Kirei came to the dark shining light. They all evolved. Kirei fell back onto the floor as Kokoro whipped around.

"Holy crap!" Kirei swore as she tried to get up.

"Ow." Another voice said, it was just as small as Kirei's and Kokoro's.  
"Who the hell is on top of me? It's not Kokory." Kirei lifted her head and turned to look behind her where another pair of curious eyes met hers. Blood red. A blond boy appeared from the dark light, he wore a long black coat that from the stomach up to his neck, was zipped. He had black jeans and boots. His blond hair was ruffled to the max.

"Uh, hi?"

"Okay who the hell is this?" Kirei asked he let her get up.

"I'm Ratatosk." The boy told her. They looked around and saw multiple creature like humans around them.

"Guess were got new friends alright. … more like our own kind, Summon Spirits." Kokoro beamed at her little sister. They all looked around, Gnome stood next to Sylph. Efreet floated next to Celsius. Undine stood next to Volt. Luna and Aska sat next to Shadow. Origin and Max floated next to each other. Ratatosk looked at Kirei and Kokoro who smiled at the group.

"We'll be one big happy family, we promise."  
___

((23 years later))  
___

*So mom, what are we going to do today?* A young Protozoan asked. He was white furred with pink stripes. Barely a young arshis. He followed his mother who was also white furred but with orange stripes.

It was a bright sunny day in the land known as Parlizen. This land was claimed by Protozoans who roamed without worry and led by a powerful and kind ruler, Letisen. He grand leader to was nice to all, especially two young Protozoans.

*Well, Psicologo, I think we're going to meet with Noishe's family. After all, Typhlo and your father barely seen each other, today's a get together. You and Noishe will be able to play together soon.* His mother smiled down at him. Psicologo beamed.

Not too far from the two Protozoans, a curious pair of eyes watched young Psicologo's every movement.

Curious, I've never seen one like this one. I wonder. The creature thought.

*Hm?* Psicologo looked over there where the Creature sat behind the bushes.

"He can read minds, interesting." The Creature whispered before running at top speed away from the bush and Psicologo.

*Son?* Psicologo's father through another part of the underbrush. Psicologo turned back, tilted his head and smile.

*Hey dad.*

*Alake. Are we going to see them today?* Psicologo's mother approached his father, Alake.

*Yes Kelite. Come on son. Don't you want to go see Noishe?* Alake asked. Kelite smiled down at her son who nodded enthusiastically.

*Yeah! Let's go!* Psicologo trotted forward as his parents laughed and walked behind him. However, little did the family know that the creature continued to follow, watching every little step that Psicologo took in curiosity.

"Sis." A voice said from behind this creature. She looked up into a nearby tree to see who was talking to her. There on a branch sat three young girls. The youngest had asked the creature, she had vibrant pink orange hair. She had a green outfit that fit her snugly, on her back, she had a large shield.

"Ah, Fairess, Sephie, Yutis. What a wonderful surprise." The creature murmured.

"Big brother Origin told us to come and see what's holding you and Kirei up?" The purple haired fairy informed the creature.

"I understand Yutis. Sephie, tell Origin that I'll be there soon." the creature told the final blue haired girl, who seemed to be the oldest.

"We will. Shall we tell him more?"

"… just tell him that Kokoro will be on her way when she can. … go hide in the Corrinetal Cave please, tell our brother Verius we'll be there soon too. He'll be bugging for Kirei if she's not there."

"Alright, just hurry Kokoro." The three girls flew away leaving the girl alone.

" …." The girl watched them leave until turning away from the direction that Corrinetal Cave was in and started to where the young Protozoan had left. Just who was this creature, why was he so interesting?  
___

*Psicologo!* a younger pink protozoan beamed.

*Hey Kiki, where's your brother?* Psicologo asked the small female. Kiki was Noishe's little sister. Alake and Typhlo were talking as were Illaya and Kelite. Unlike Psicologo's family, Noishe had two siblings, Kiki and Tralis. Tralis, though, had walked out of Parlizen and never came back in which the families thought that Beyond Humans had killed him. Noishe had now given up and waiting for his actual brother and had thought of Psicologo as one.

At the moment, the families were united over a cliff that overlooked many others.  
*Last I saw Noishe, his friend Kerth came and picked him up.* Kiki shrugged. (friend?! You have got to be kidding me! There is no way in hell that Kerth can be Noishe's friend if you read my story -holy crap is that a metal bat?! I thought my sister was the only one that had one! -runs away- -Ferfrie I did this to you in the first chapter! You interrupt, I will hit you with this! - CKHC Yeah right, you won't hurt me, it ain't possible … oh is that Link's bow and arrow, why do you have it … oh that's why you have it … can I play with it next? -Ferfrie GET OUT OF THE STORY!!!! -CKHC)

*Oh.* This wasn't at all good news to Psicologo, he actually knew what was going on between Kerth and Noishe. *Well where-*

There they are. A voice said, it was menacing. Psicologo turned his head.

*Someone there?* He asked. No one responded.

Can he hear what we think? Another voice said. At this Psicologo puzzled, was the think he heard just thoughts of others.

*I said it once and I'll say it again, whose there?* Psicologo growled and wished he didn't. An arrow flew centimeters away from his ear and hit the ground not far from his tail. Twenty other arrows followed the first. Psicologo was frozen into spot with the first arrow to register them. His ears tight against his back he crouched back in fear.

*Psicologo!* He heard his father shout. His felt heavy pressure at his right side. The front of him flashed as he felt that he was entirely shoved to the side. The ground slammed into him as the scenery completely blurred. He lifted and shook his head and turned to see what happened. What he saw, he dreaded.

*DAD!!* he watched as the final arrow that Alake could not dodge … pierced right through the skull.

*ALAKE!!* Typhlo, Illaya, and Kelite shouted.

*No, no, no, Dad, please no! Dad! Wake up, wake up!* Psicologo begged as he crawled back to his father whose paw kept shaking before finally slowing.

*Psicologo, take Kikiani and take her to a safe part of the forest, get yourself out if you can. But don't die for us.* Alake whispered to his only son before finally becoming very still. Psicologo was about to cry out once more before he heard another rustling, he turned on mark and saw humans … and they weren't Protozoan humans.

*Psicologo, do what your father told you and get my kid out of here too.* Typhlo shouted as he ran forth, battle stance ready. As the adults took spot, Psicologo turned on edge, ran towards the small aeros, even though Kiki did protest, grabbed her by the neck and ran off into the forest.

*Psico, what are we going to do?* Kiki asked when they were a good twenty meters away.

*I don't know, … but I'm going back, you find your brother, tell him what happened. I gotta go avenge my dad.* Psicologo gritted his teeth as he told her this.

*What are you, nuts?! Didn't your dad tell you to stay out here?!* Kiki shouted as she flapped her wings angrily at him.

*Not today!* Psicologo shouted at her without thinking and ran back.

*YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!* Kiki's voice roared. But it echoed uselessly as Psicologo pressed forth and searched for the family thoughts

However, as he pushed through the final underbrush, he wished he didn't. He instantly was caged.

*Aw dammit.* He groaned.

"Not that worth it of full blood but it's okay. He's family's dead, we'll take this beauty." One human laughed.

*Over my dead body will you take my brother's best friend!* Kiki shout out of trees, clawing the first human. Her screech was loud and hurt the humans' ears. However, one shot five arrows. Two for both wings, to for legs and one to the tail. She was permanently not able to fly no more.

*No!* Psicologo cried.

*Psi, when we meet in the after life. I'm so gonna kick your butt!* Kiki hissed before being thrown to the ground. Just then, the most powerful roar ever in the history of roars. This one … was like nothing ever heard and it came from the higher cliff. Psicologo looked up in his cage and he felt his face beam as he saw the very protozoan that he had become nearly soul brothers with looking down upon the scene.

*Noishe.* He breathed.

*You humans murdered my family! Abominations to our world!* He shouted through telepathic communication. Psicologo watched in pleasure as fear struck the hearts of the humans.

*You'll pay for your treachery here, and dearly! I don't care if we Protozoans have a code not to harm others out of enragement. However, this is off the code! You humans will not go back to the Beyond to report it to your leader! Instead, as we have another code here, an eye for an eye, an arm for an arm. In the past hour, you have kill ten of our kind, therefore, following the orders of our great leader, there are ten of you.* Noishe hissed down at them. The humans realized what he had told them and looked around at each other as Noishe jumped down from the cliff.  
*The Beyond humans should never be trusted!* a murmur of agreement went through the tops of the cliffs looking down on them.

Psicologo beamed as Noishe neared. He knew that Noishe would kill for his family and friends. He would despite being weak before. This new Noishe … was different. He heard rumbles coming from Noishe's chest. Noishe was growling. This was a new side of the creature. Never had this protozoan been this intense.

"Please we didn't mean to kill!" A human shouted as Noishe growled.

*Noishe … does not lack the right.* Letisen, the Protozoan leader, finally came from the underbrush. Everyone but Noishe went quiet.

"But-"

*I believe that when our young Protozoans had led to the Beyond, most never came back. Beyond Humans have taken much of Noishe, first his elder brother, now his remaining family. As for Psicologo's, you had murdered just in front of him. It seems that Beyond Humans have black hearts, and we do not tolerate it. By head of the Protozoans, I say … execution!* Letisen shouted.

Once the world was said, Noishe had striked. He snapped the first human's neck into two, without intention, shot a cheerful look of malice at Psicologo before leaving to another prey.

Up above, Protozoans howled in cheer. Soon, Tierra, Noishe's female friend protozoan, (a gold and white colored on.) flew down, breaking Psicologo's cage and both went to do as Letisen had ordered.

Many of the other young Protozoans of their age did the same. There were 17 others who came and joined the fight. Only a perfect number of 17. They were each of different colors, the females were aeroses while the males were Arshis. Beyond Humans were easy to defeat, with a pack of 20, most definitely. Nine were down at the hands of the 20, the leader of the Beyond Humans was still up and Obscuro, a dark Protozoan who was also an Arshis with black and white, had turned it's back on the human it had finished.

As Psicologo knew that Obscuro would finish the job, he walked over to his dead parents.

*Mother? Father? … are still with me? Please say you are.* Psicologo begged. Psicologo felt a wing flap near him. He didn't need to know that it was his friend, Fantasma.

*Psicologo … I'm really s-*

*NO!!!!* Psicologo shouted without thinking and ran without warning. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't. Why?! His parents were dead. There was no way! Why?!

He ran through the woods, not caring, not listening. Humans were at fault … but it was his fault for his father's death. How could this happen? He couldn't take it anymore and collapsed right there.  
*No … it can't be true.* He whimpered.

"… facing imagination is nicer but unhealthy than facing the crueler but healthier truth. I have watched that emotion so many times in every other world." A warm, sweet voice came from behind a tree. Psicologo looked up and saw the most incredible person standing there.

She wore a pinkish dress that was connected to a large white scarf that was tied with pink ribbons. Her dress was more of a tunic, having a loose turtleneck, but the sleeves were short. her dress went to her thighs and she had a pink skirtish shorts on. On her hands were pink fingerless gloves and in her hands, was a large staff, a blue like orb at top and a large pole after it, connected by the purest gold. Her shoes were brown with a bit of pink on them but she had purplish pink socks.

*Who are you?*

"My name? Summon Spirit Princess Kokoro. The spirit of love and intelligence. My pleasure on meeting you. I believe it's … Psicologo correct? The Elemental Protozoan of … Psychic?" Kokoro watched in favor as Psicologo stared at her.

*Wha?*

"Hm. See. My sister and I … had chosen twenty creatures of the Protozoan world. … they were misfits or talented or without parents or guardians. Apparently, it was fate that you were chosen quickly. See. Elemental Protozoans … they have powers of elements. Despite personality, we chose them for potential."

*But why me?* Psicologo demanded.

Kokoro watched and Psicologo lost temper.

*If you don't got a reason then get away from me! I'm the reason my soul brother's family is dead and mine as well!* Psicologo snapped.

Kokoro stood there before finally turning and looking over her shoulder.

"Come with me. I promise, this will all go away. All the guilt will be washed away. … I swear that to you."

Because you … are now what completes a life … that I longed for.

Ferfrie: -Yawn- how late is it?

Me: It's only 9:00 pm

Ace: It's cause my creator is a lazy a-

Ferfrie: Finish that line, and I swear I will hunt down Ratatosk and tell him a lie about you that is so bad that he'll believe it.

Me: O.O who are you and what happened to the crazy Ferfrie?

Ferfrie: Well. It's me but that spider in the corner of your wall is ruining my mood!!!

Me: Oh. Hehe.

Ferfrie: … you put that there didn't you?

Me: MUHAHAHAHA yes I did.

Ferfrie: curse your damn spider … and now give me your shoe.

Me: Why?

-Ferfrie takes my shoe and goes to squish the insect she is scared of but I jump onto her back and take the shoe and run to my room and lock it.-  
Ferfrie: COME BACK HERE!!!! OPEN THE DOOR! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE WOMAN!!! I'M A KILL YOUR STUPID SPIDER!!!

Me: It's name is Polka-Dot.

Ferfrie: I don't- you name that freak of nature.

Me: Yes I did.

Ferfrie: … I'm going to my staff room. If you so much as hire Harry Potter to make it bigger, I'll never come back and help you write.

Me: Bye, bye. Review.

Ferfrie: … you are so mean. Ace, come with me.


End file.
